Junglewing
by WildHeart36 'WH
Summary: Dull is a bat crossbreed living with the Vampyrum Spectrum and soon he sets out on an epic journey to find the meaning of home and find what is going on outside of the rainforest that he lived in all his years. Dull soon confronts enemies he never...


**Full Summery:  
**Dull is a bat crossbreed living with the Vampyrum Spectrum and soon he sets out on an epic journey to find the meaning of home and find what is going on outside of the rainforest that he lived in all his years. Dull soon confronts enemies he never knew he had and makes friends that he doubted to befriend, including some well-known Sliverwing characters.

**JUNGLEWING**

PART ONE

Chapter 1.  
**News**

It was the rainy season in the jungle, and Dull just hated it.

Dull stayed on the branch, looking down at the ground and trying to stay out of the darn rain as much the male could. He was getting so sick of the rain to that he feels like tearing his wings off because of it, it was a little temping actually. But he still needed his wings to fly, Dull would dread it after if he did…if he ripped them off that would make him lose too much blood and he didn't want to die, just yet anyways. It was hard to tame this temper of his but he did, with some work.

It has been raining for like forever in the jungle, might as well call it a rainforest now. Rain dripped down Dull's fox like head and all over his body, don't forget his six-foot wingspan. The rain has made the jungle rather muddy and wet, way too wet indeed, it was too wet to find any good prey around at this time but Dull however didn't care. For being a Vampyrum and Fruitwing crossbreed, all he needs to do is find fruit in days like this and that was easy, there were loads of fruit in the jungle. Dull had a great sense of smell, greater then any bat you can say meaning he doesn't use sound at all, unlike Fruitwings; he has not as wide black eyes and bigger ears.

For being a hybrid he was commonly shunned by the Vampyrum he lived along and also laughed at for his habit of eating fruit, but he didn't care, at least it kept him full. Only if they tried it, they would notice of how the fruit tastes better then meat, yet they wouldn't listen, they never did. Dull was not afraid to take the life of another animal for food, but it just seemed like it tasted all the same and that was too boring. When of course hunting the creatures isn't as uninteresting as the taste, it is fun hunting animals instead of finding fruit, but fruit just tasted better. Dull hasn't caught a taste of bat before; he doesn't really like the sound of it too.

He would go 'fruit hunting' when the rain clears, but it is most of all for only a short amount of time, Dull just has to hope it is enough for him to find a fruit to eat. Dull sniffed the air, he could smell fruit and rain, and it just won't let him forget the wetness of the rain. This rain was going to mean the end of him, only a few more weeks till it ends but that may just take even longer this year, Dull couldn't wait, it angered him, it was way too much rain, yes way too much.

Suddenly splitters of white light shone between the trees, the clouds where finally clearing. It was about time, Dull thought. Dull opened up his large wingspan and started to fly in a flash, he flapped his wings furiously in the air to the scent of some pineapples nearby. Dull scanned the area with his smell; his sight wasn't much use for him. Then all of a sudden he looked to his side and seen a Vampyrum flying beside him, her name was Gild.

She was Dull's friend.

Dull was surprised to see her beside him, he looked over at her and started to fly past where the pineapples where. They slowed down, Dull didn't know how she got away from everyone but in a way Dull was glad she was here.

"So, what's up?" Gild asked, panting beside him.

"I dunno, the sky?" Dull said, dodging a nearby tree at the time.

_Why is she panting?_ Dull thought, _Why is she here?_ Gild is Dull's best friend in the jungle, let alone his only true friend that is the same age as him, one year and they still seemed to be so young and it also happened so fast…whoa now that Dull looks at it, it was fast. Gild laughed a little bit while flying back beside Dull, Dull couldn't help but put on a slight grin.

"So fruit-boy, you gonna come for the great hunt in a few weeks?" Gild asked. "Or are _you still 'thinking' about it_?" Gild smirked.

"Well…" Dull stammered.

Dull couldn't help but notice how her ribs and how out of breath she was, she normally wasn't in such tough shape but Dull didn't want to question.

"It's okay, not what I wanted to say to you anyway." Gild smirked, and then flew around a tree. "There's some news…" Gild looked down at the ground.

"Like what news?" Dull asked with a sign of worry in his voice.

"Well I can't say if it's good or bad." Gild scanned the area.

"How?"

"The news is that food is low, we are planning to head to the north." Gild told between a pant.

Dull was slowing his wingbeats even more; he wanted to land before it rained so he motioned his head towards the shelter of some leaves. Gild listened, they both landed under the large leaves that made a somewhat of good shelter for when it rains.

"You really hate the rain, don't you?" Gild asked, smirking. Dull nodded and looked up at the sky.

The clouds where coming back.

"When are they-we planning to leave?" Dull finally asked.

"Well, the King has planned it." Gild said, sighing. "Ever since the temple went down, it was never the same."

"Well, the Vampyrum have to learn to take only what they need." Dull sighed, he only heard stories of how the temple got destroyed but he knows enough to consider it a stupid attempt, he wasn't there when it got token down.

"How useless." He said under his breath.

"Well it's not my fault that the race has some greedy ones in it, but still we are strong enough to fight off anything that gets in our way." Gild said. "And I'm speaking for all of the race." Gild added, rather proudly.

_Always like this, _Dull thought.

"Well, then what happens to The Hunt?" Asked Dull.

"It _is_ The Hunt." Gild said, still with a slightly self-righteous tone. "That's why I asked, maybe you'll get your chance to taste bat!"

Dull gulped at her words, he never liked the idea of eating bat, his own species, even if the others do, he still doesn't want to be a cannibal.

"Oh C'mon Dull!" Exclaimed Gild. "The taste is so superior. You're even like it! Don't be so dull…"

_Maybe? _Dull thought. _Maybe it won't be as bad as it sounds? No…_

"I'm really not that of a…um cannibal." Dull stammered, and then grew straight. "I bet It doesn't taste that good…"

Gild grinned and shook her head, rain was now falling but the shelter they were in blocked out most of the rain, soon Gild said:

"Anyway, you'll want to meet my _new _mate."

--

Okay First story on this site, please reveiw.


End file.
